mount_snow_studios_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 Part 1 (Kart Fiction)
2018 yayayayay vufhbcvhfdns ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ INSERT REALLY FUNNY INTRO THAT IS ORIGINAL AND FUNNY Gus: I'm bored *Loud laughing track* K: I've been bored since 2015 boy *Even louder laugh track* K: OK YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THE LAUGH TRACK Drew: OK I AM SORRY K: NO GET OVER HERE Drew: WAIT WHAT K: AAAAA *K grabs Drew* Drew: OH MY GOD RU- WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THIS AD BREAK Greg: HI THERE DO YOU LIKE CARS WELL COME TO GREG'S CAR DEALERSHIP TO GET CARS AND YOUR SOUL '''BACK FOR JUST 99 KOLLARS WHAT A DEAL COME BY NOW I'M POOR PLEASE DONATE ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ *Greg is tied up* Greg: I'm bored K: Same here buddy Gus: You know what would be great K: What Gus: If we made a party for 2018 K: But its not even the end of 2018 ye- Gus: ITS NOVEMBER AND THESE DAYS NOVEMBER IS PRETTY MUCH NEW YEAR'S DAY OK I WILL GO GET SOME STUFF BYE K: WHERE WILL YOU GET THE STUF- *Gus slams the door* K: I don't trust him Bishop: Have we ever trusted him K: Good point *There is noises outside* K: Ok what the heck is that Bishop: You tell me *Bishop and K go outside* K: Oh. My. God. *Gus is building at the speed of light* *Everyone is crowding around him* Elks: What even Gawain: Is that Gus Elks: Yes it is Gawain: Is he insane again Elks: Yep Therealfrisk: This is more insane then when I had a pile of hotdogs on my head Gawain: What happened to the hotdogs though Cowgirllily: Gawain you don't want to know Gawain: Why not Therealfrisk: UHHHH ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Therealfrisk: Wow so many hotdogs *The hotdogs fall off* Hotdogs: NOOOOOOOOOOOO- ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Luam: NO ONE TELL HIM Ninja: Oh they all fell- Thecreator18: SHHHHHHH Gawain : Wha- Gus: OK I'M DONE *Silence* Gus: ...I was expecting clapping Alivor: Oh ok *Alivor plays clapping* Gus: ...Not that kind of clapping Alivor: Whatever Armstrong: Ok when is the party Gus: Right '''NOW SweetStakes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Everyone is thrown inside* Lehcar: That was quick ANOTHER FUNNY LAUGH TRACK Lehcar: Oh my god stop Slide: ALRIGHT GUYS LETS DANCE PW, Armstrong, Ram, Five, Four, Six, and Seven: Wha- *Slide grabs them all* Slide: TO THE LEFT Princess Wonderful (PW): NOT THIS AGAIN Seven: AAAAA K: Is this Fruit Punch Gus: Ye- K: I LOVE FRUIT PUNCH Gus: Wha- K: AAAAAAAAA *K throws gallons of fruit punch into her mouth* K: AAAAAAAAAAAA K: THIS IS HEAVEN Gus: Oh my god calm down K: NO *Meanwhile* ????: Heh heh, time to crash the party... AcceledAcceled: Where's Gawain Lehcar: He's- Gawain: I'M MAKING FREAKING MAC AND CHEESE AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME Lehcar: Oh Thecreator18: What eve- *The doors are thrown down* Lehcar: Who are you ????: I AM... *???? throws off their mask** Fake LAHM: LAHM AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA Lehcar: Great not another person pretending to be him Fake LAHM: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA- *Fake LAHM was banned* Part 2 coming soon Category:SirGawain8 Category:Kart Fictions Category:Kart Pastas Category:Kart Tales Category:Kart Fanfictions Category:Kart Stories Category:Kingdom Stories Category:Kingdom Tales Category:Kingdom Kart Fictions